Chameleon Operation
by Inside-the-stories
Summary: A drugs, weapons and classified information traffic is going on in the Navy. NCIS wants to break it down by sending two undercover agents in a Marines military camp. Will they discover the link? A/N I own the plot, not the main characters which are the property of NCIS production. Rated T just to be sure but nothing too violent or coarse.
1. Prologue

_Summary: A drugs, weapons and classified information traffic is going on in the Navy. NCIS wants to break it down by sending two undercover agents on a Marines military camp. Will they discover the link? A/N I own the plot, not the main characters which are the property of NCIS production. _

* * *

**Chameleon Operation**

Chap.1: Prologue

Monday morning, very special agent Anthony "Tony" D. Dinozzo Jr., senior field agent of the best _Major Crime Respond Team_ (MCRT) of the agency, first class clown, entered the bullpen as usual with a bright smile. His sparkling eyes couldn't fool anyone: he was in the teasing mood or more likely teasing McGee, less experienced field agent in the team. While greeting everyone, he sat casually at his desk.

_- Morning Zee-Vah! Sang Tony to Ziva, Mossad Liaison Officer._

_- Morning Tony… You are in a good mood today. I guess you had a good weekend._

_- Your assumption is correct sneaky ninja!_

_- Ah! I remember now! You passed it with your frat brothers, yes? And you probably played at this game you, Americans, enjoyed… what it is again? Ah! Peer Pong!_

After a quizzical look mixed with a little disgust, Tony answered:

_- If you mean 'Beer Pong', so yes. We had a great time together… All fun and jokes! But on this matter, do you know what's even better this week?!_

_- No, Tony. But I assume you'll tell me. Said a well accustomed Ziva to this teenage behavior._

_- Yes, Tony, what's this week? Interrupted the naive Timothy "Tim" McGee._

At this, Dinozzo's smile grew even larger if it was possible.

_- I declared a prank and teasing week, Probie! In fact, I called it the McGeek! I know it's the way I always call you, so nothing new or exceptional here, but if you make a further analysis of the term, you'll notice a great portmanteau word! You know the combination of McGee and week for…_

A head slap from Gibbs, who just arrived from nowhere, cut him short in his explanation.

_- You want to know what I'll do with YOUR name when I'll kick your ass out of this team, Dinozzo?!_

_- No Boss! Good morning, Boss!_

_- So get to work! Barked Gibbs as he sat at desk coffee in hand._

_- Sure thing, Boss!_

Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Fearless team leader of the best MCRT, former Gunnery Sergeant, Marine sniper, coffee aficionado, functional mute and, none the less, a second 'b' for bastard, recalled Dinozzo.

Upstairs, Leon Vance, secretive and serious director of the federal agency, observed the interaction between his agents. He surely didn't have a good weekend. He worked at the office instead of swimming in the pool and playing at home with his kids and beautiful wife. The Secretary of the Navy had informed him about a troublesome traffic of arms and drugs, and, possibly, classified information elapsing. He received orders to find the culprits and plug the security hole. He needed then to send his best undercover agents, even if those weren't his favorites…

_- Gentlemen! Yes, you four! I need to discuss a new assignment. If you could follow me in my office please? Shall we? He added and dashed toward his office when the four agents only glanced toward him without a move._

* * *

**TBC...**


	2. The Mission Should you Choose to Accept

**A/N: Thanks everyone for following this fic. I hope I won't deceive you! I was always wondering why they (NCIS production) never used the idea of an undercover mission in a military environment. In my opinion, it's the best scenario to introduce Gibbs' mood... Feed back please?**

* * *

Chap. 1: The mission should you choose to accept it

Gibbs' team motioned in the big orange room. Settling themselves around the conference table, they tried to pierce the mind of Vance.

- _What's going on, Director?_ Asked suspiciously the team leader.

- _Take a seat._ Invited Vance without answering.

As soon as his 'crew' took a chair, Leon Vance filled them with the case information.

- _To make it quick, counter intelligence alarmed us that the national security might be in danger._

With this preliminary announce, the Toothpick, as Dinozzo calls him, obtained an immediate attention of his auditory. Gibbs stiffened, McGee nervously changed his position and Dinozzo let go of Ziva's hair.

- _SecNav called in yesterday to inform me about the details. According to some smugglers intercepted at the Mexican border, a great quantity of cocaine was supposed to be delivered in US, as well as weapons. We don't know about the extent of this last transaction though neither the models sold… The only information that we are sure about is that the dealer or dealers is or are active members of the Marine Corps. Furthermore, it seems that some capital defense details leak out from the same group. We know that for a fact because last week, a Somalian pirate ship wasn't surprised to find a US naval ship in its area… It was one of our most secret bases in the African waters._

Everyone went silent until…

- _This is really a Cock-and-balls story! _Exclaimed Ziva.

The director stared at her horrified while Dinozzo and McGee exchanged a smirk.

- _Don't worry, Director! She means a Cock-and-bull story! _Laughed Tony. _Do we know from where provide the leak as well as the illegal traffic?_

- _Yes, we were able to locate it at some point. The drugs is spread all over in the country and the weapons sent to Africa from the base here in Quantico. Nevertheless, there is no way it is the origin point of it. CIA told us that they traced it from a base in California, from the Camp Pendleton. Its proximity from Mexico explained a lot in my opinion._

- _What are we waiting to make an arrest?! _Said impatiently Gibbs.

- _Patience, Gibbs, patience._ Added Vance. _We don't know exactly who is behind this. It might be an enlisted private as well as a high ranked officer. We are afraid that if we make a rash intervention, the suspects will disappear or pass on the torch to another one. We need solid proof!_

- _What can we do to help, Director? Maybe there is a computer link to follow? _Suggested McGee.

- _In fact, we, the directors of the alphabet agencies, accorded to send two men undercover in Pendleton to find the culprits. They will take the places of an officer and a first grade in regard to cover all possibilities. They will assist at each training day. They will have a month to discover a maximum. And of course, they will be restricted in their communication with the office. The other two of the team will collect and analyze the information from headquarter of NCIS in LA. Also, they will be at hand if we need to intervene. Questions?_

- _Who are the two agents designated for this operation? _Asked enthusiastically Ziva.

- _I decided to send Gibbs as a former Gunnery Sergeant and Drill Instructor, and Dinozzo as a Lance Corporal._

- _WHAT?! _Said in unison Tim, Ziva and Tony.

- _I don't want to cut my beautiful hair! _Tony got indignant.

- _I have a military training, Director! I'll be much more credible than him! _Refuted Ziva.

- _I passed all my life on base with an admiral as a father! I know all about the navy life! I should be the one going! _Took offense McGee.

- _Enough, people! _Reprimanded Vance. _As I said earlier, we need to be quick in our operation. The four of you will be, then, in California by the end of the week. We don't have enough time to train an agent to the standard military procedures. Since Dinozzo is one of the best undercover agents, according to his record, and he studied three years at Rhode Island Military Academy, he should remember the basics. So, here were the backgrounds of Gunny Tibbs and Lance Corporal Dinardo. _

Vance handed files to Tony and Gibbs.

- _You told us you were send to boarding schools! _Exclaimed McGee.

- _And it's true, McOffense! RIMA is a boarding school… sort of. That's reminded me a movie, _Act of Valor, _in which Navy SEALs…_

- _This being decided, you have a week to get prepared. _Interrupted Vance. _Your plane will leave at 0500 Friday. Till then, Abby will supply you with the bugs. Thank you special agents. I have work so you are dismissed._

The team got up without another word. Gibbs was the first to vanish, near followed by the other three. Once in the squad room, Gibbs reached his desk to withdraw his gun and badge.

- _I'm going home and you should to the same. Cleared your stuff for Friday! And be here tomorrow at 0700 sharp in training suits. We're doing the physical training prep all together! We are beginning with a five miles run! _Shouted Gibbs from the elevator.

Ziva and McGee stayed in place studying Tony packed his things.

- _Why you never told us? Even more, why you always acted like you never did this kind of training?! _Interrogated Ziva.

- _Maybe it just slipped my mind! Or maybe it was because it reminded me not so pleasant memories! Look guys, you'll have plenty of time this week to ask me all this stuff while Gibbs will torture us with his training prep. For now, if you excuse me I'll get my things in order and maybe enjoy one last movie._

- _Ugh, yeah, Tony, of course! See you tomorrow then! _Said McGee.

- _Ah! Ah! McWriter! I just have a visual of you during tomorrow's run! Maybe it will be fun after all… _Smiled Dinozzo as he entered the elevator, leaving behind a nervous McGee and a thoughtful Ziva.

* * *

**TBC... Reviews?**


	3. Sweat and Astonishment

**A/N: Hi everyone! First of all, thank you all for your amazing reviews! Second of all, I'm sorry for the delay in my update, but when I started the story, it never occured me that I will be writing it during the end of the semester! To be forgiven, I made this chapter longer than the others! Hope you'll have fun reading it! Oh! And third of all, I noticed that some of my readers are French, so I want to leave them a little message too: ****_Merci pour vos critiques et commentaires! Je pensais traduire éventuellement mon histoire. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?_**** Thanks!**

* * *

Chap. 3: Sweat and Astonishment

**Tuesday, 0700, Navy Yard, Washington DC**

Tony arrived in his Ohio State University sweatshirt when Ziva completed her stretching just outside the NCIS building.

- _You, bella mia,, ready to be challenge by my unique and exceptional shape "a la James Bond", Sean Connery version of course?_

- _I woudn't dream of it, Tony! _Retorted Ziva lifting up and slapping Dinozzo with her hair during so.

- _Where's McForestGump?! I bet he's not coming…_

- _Oh! Give him some sloppy! He proved himself countless time on field._

- _Yeah, you're right, except for the "sloppy" part which is actually "give him some slack or loose"._

- _Who's gonna lose what? _Said McGee wearing a yellow T-shirt.

- _We are certainly not going to lose you with that on! Did you plan to blind me just to take my place or what? _Teased Tony.

- _It was the only one which fitted me and no, I didn't plan anything! On that matter, I don't see why we have to follow the training as well. You are the one going undercover after all._

- _'Cause, McGee, a little run will be good enough for health!_ Shot Gibbs just as he arrived behind them.

- _Ah! Ah! I told you last week Timmy!_ Laughed Tony.

- _And you, Dinozzo, you need a Corp spirit… lessen your ego! That's why this run will benefit the three of you. Come on! We are going to Potomac Park! _Screamed Gibbs already at the gates of the Navy Yard.

It was a clement Tuesday morning even for April. The cherry trees were in flowers. Washington was beautiful at this time of the year. But more, the park was quiet at this hour. The ground was a little wet from the morning dew and a cracking sound was made with each step of the walkers. The team was jogging for about 30 minutes along the river when McGee showed signs of tiredness. He and Ziva grouped to run behind Gibbs and Dinozzo.

- _Are you alright, Tim? _Asked Ziva between two strides.

- Y_es, it's better now that we have slow down a little_._ Thank you Ziva._ Answered McGee between two breaths.

There was a silence before McGee continued.

- _What do you really think of this assignment? Do you think Tony is really the right one for this? Because I don't really see him to do this. He always acted like we are just a bunch of teenagers and even the Director said he did this before, I'm not convince he can do it again or if he even did it correctly once! _

- _I know what you mean… I'm concerned too… Maybe Gibbs will see during this week that he is not up for the challenge and talk to the Director and make him change his mind… See the positive side of this training. We'll be able to prove ourselves…_

In front of them, Gibbs and Tony jogged casually: Gibbs in silence listening distractingly Tony babbling his movie references. His mind and ear were more behind him, peeking the words between his two agents…

- _Maybe we can do a crush to the Lincoln Memorial and climb the stairs like Rocky! What do you think of that, Boss?! I'll bet McGee will be livid when we'll announce it… _

- _Ok! That's enough! _Snapped Gibbs making a sudden halt in his pace.

- W_oa! Boss! I was just kidding! Or maybe not, but ok, I understand, I'm shutting up now._

- _I wasn't talking to you, Dinozzo! Besides you'll be glad at the end of the day that I didn't let you climb those stairs… But's not what referred to…_

Gibbs turned around to face his team.

- _We'll clear this once and for all! If you are jealous just say so and get over it! _

- _We are not jealous, Gibbs, it's just that we… have doubts about this op. _Said Ziva to Gibbs while Tony leaned on a tree next to him observing the scene.

- _You don't trust Vance's judgment on this, neither mine?!_

- _No! Of course we do! But it seems that Tony never actually gave us a clue that he could have been subject to this kind of training and…_

- _I told you yesterday that you could ask me anything! _Interrupted Dinozzo.

- _And you'd have told us? _Asked curiously Timothy.

- _Sure! That's not classified information…_

When Ziva or McGee tried to respond, Gibbs interrupted them once again, a little annoyed with the bickering.

- _If you are so sure of yourselves, let's see who is going to react first… _

- _React to what? _Interrogated McGee and Ziva.

- _ATTENTION ON RANK!_ Barked Gibbs… Wait here, not Gibbs, but Gunny Gibbs.

Gibbs watched the confusion on McGee's and Ziva's faces and looked at them stumbled to obey. On the corner of his eye, he saw Dinozzo dropped the leave he had taken on the ground and took a straight position and looked a point in front of him instantly at the command. That was exactly the kind of reaction he had hope from the younger man. Astonished by the quick reaction of their companion, Ziva and Tim stopped their movements to observe the interaction. Gibbs walked to Tony in order to be nose to nose with him.

- _At my command… Turn right! Right! Right! Right! _

When Tony had made a perfect 360 on himself and was again looking at the same point at the horizon, Gibbs resumed his demonstration.

- _State your rank, Marine!_

- _Lance Corporal Anthony Dinardo, number 776677, Sir! _Declined Tony as if he had been a Marine his whole life.

- _What's your story? Where did you learn the Navy standard procedures?_

- _Which one, Sir? Dinozzo's or Dinardo's, Sir?_

- _Yours, Dinozzo, for the benefit of the team here… _Said more softly Gibbs.

- Y_es, Sir! As you all know, my mother died when I was eight. After she left us, I barely saw my father who was out for business. I was left with some nannies most of the time… I decided then that all kind of attention was better than none, so I started to act out, to get my father noticed me and talked to me… Actually it was more yelling to me, but still… When I was twelve, my father got bored to always have to hire a new nanny to watch me since all of them quit only after two weeks with the little troublemaker I was… He decided that it was time for me to learn that we cannot always have our way in life, that we all need to get over our little tragedy and keep going and take our place in society by our own, not always depend on someone else and take responsibility of our actions… So, he disowned me and planned to send me away to a classy boarding school until I finished high school so I could attend, after that, the business school of one of the Ivy League's university… But, that was my father's plan, not mine… I didn't get along with the other boys in school… They were snobbish and condescended with everyone… And so were the teachers and the rules at that school… So what should have happen, happened and I got expelled… My father didn't want to hear a word about it, even less my side of story, and it was, of course, out of question to keep his fifteen-year-old son at his sides. He enrolled me to the only school he thought that would be able to handle me: RIMA. It was better than I thought at first though. Sure, it was tough and I had my share of trouble and cores with the instructors and I wasn't at all in the parade mood, but I could spend my energy at something. I learned many sports and entered the basketball team. I graduated three years later. While the majority of my friends were going to Annapolis or entered directly in the Forces, I applied to a sport scholarship in OSU behind my father's back. I finally received an acceptation in a Phys. Ed. Major undergrad program and as the point guard player on the basketball team. And you know the end of the story: I had quite a fun, I got injured in my last year and decided to make it through the Police Academy, I went to Peoria, Philadelphia, Baltimore and here, Washington… That's the little story of Anthony DiNozzo Jr.! _Narrated Tony still at attention.

Gibbs glanced at Ziva and McGee who said nothing. He finally broke the awkward (or was it pity) silence that, he was sure, was embarrassing DiNozzo.

- _See, you two?! Satisfied now?! We didn't have enough time to teach you how doing a parade. But now, both of us will need you to watch our back! To make sure we'll take down the group! We certainly don't need you whisper behind us! So, are you with us on this or do I need to tell the Director that we'll need other assistance?! _

- _No, Gibbs, we are with you hundred percent. I shouldn't have doubted you two._ Answered Ziva confidently.

- _Yes, Boss. You can count on us. Sorry about that… _ Apologized McGee.

- _Good! Maybe we'll be able to finish that run and keep going with the training!_

Gibbs glanced over Tony's position just to notice, surprised, that the younger man had kept his stance. While he resumed his run, he smiled to Tony.

- _Hey! At ease Marine! The show is off, let's go!_

- _Hey Probie! Want to come to the Lincoln Memorial?! _Giggled Tony.

- _DINOZZO! You'll make me a hundred push up when we'll finish the five miles and we'll see if you're still up for the Memorial's stairs! _Growled Gibbs.

DiNozzo smiled at the threat while McGee and Ziva laughed. Once again, Tony succeeded in doing a buffer of himself between Gibbs and the team.

**Wednesday, 1400, Shooting Range, Washington DC**

The team was practicing their shootings for two hours already. They had used all kind of targets and Gibbs wasn't easy on them. He didn't seem to be ready to leave the range yet.

- _DiNozzo! Give me your cap and lie down! _

- _You can't be serious, Boss?! It's the third cap I use since yesterday!_

- _Don't shout them then! Let's go, hand it!_

- _And you want me shouting the target lying down?! Ha! Boss! Come on! You know I'll be alright! We can call it a day!_

- _It wasn't a suggestion, DiNozzo! Come on!_

Tony finally did as he was told and prepared himself to aim his new target. Fortunately, he didn't make a hole in his hat this time and Gibbs sent them home.

**Thursday, 1700, NCIS Gym, Washington DC**

The day before their departure, Gibbs had made them practice their hand combat techniques. Ziva was very skilled in this area, but Tony was getting better and better over the years with Gibbs.

- _Not bad DiNozzo! Not bad! _Praised Gibbs for once.

- _Thank you, Sir! _Teased Tony.

- _I still work for a living, remember, Tony?_

- _Not for long! I must get used calling you that! At least fort the next month!_

Gibbs only growled at that.

- _Tony, you really should get the air cut now… _Noticed Ziva.

- _Aaahhh! Did I really have to?! It would take weeks to get back this length! _Complained Tony.

- _Yes you have! In a month, no one will notice._

- _Easy to say from a guy who has this particular style for years… _Mumbled DiNozzo.

- W_hat was that? _Inquired Gibbs.

- _Nothing, Boss! I'm going! See ya tomorrow guys!_

**Friday, 0500, Tarmac of the airport, Washington DC**

Ziva, McGee and Gibbs, who was wearing his uniform from the Marine Corp, were waiting the arrival of Tony and Vance. Few minutes later, they saw 6 feet man, dressed in kaki, walking in their direction with a packsack.

- _Wow, Tony! If I didn't know you were supposed to come, I'm not sure I would have recognized you with this style! You seem… Well… Taller? _Said an impressed McGee.

For his part, Gibbs nodded approvingly. Before Tony could answer the looks of his teammates, Vance's car approached and the Director exited from it.

- _Good morning! I'm glad to see you all ready to leave. I just wanted to give few last words. I know you are the right team for this job. But I want to remind you that even if you can have some fun over there, you represent a federal agency and you have a job to do, quickly! _Said Vance looking at DiNozzo.

- _Don't worry, Director. We won't embarrass you._ Retorted Tony with a charming smile.

- _Oh but I'm not even worry about that, since I know that Gibbs will be able to keep a strict eye on you and keep you in line._

- _You can count on it, Director! _As Tony winced a little at the statement, Gibbs put a firm hand on his shoulder.

- _Don't be too hard on him, Gibbs. I need my agent back on! _

- _Don't bother about that, Leon. Tony isn't afraid of me. He knows that I bark more than I bite! In fact, I guess it will be a challenge to keep him in line._ Laughed the older man.

- _Mmmm…_ _In that case, maybe it's for the best. Remember that you are supposed to integrate your respective groups and befriend with them. Agent DiNozzo isn't expected to be the obedient Marine, but the one who pushes back the limits of legality. Well, I think it's time! I wish you good luck! _

With that, the Director Leon Vance returned to his car, leaving his agents took their plane.

- _On board, people! _Stated the team leader.

- _Yes, Sir!_ Teased yet again Tony for the great pleasure of his colleagues.

* * *

**I hoped you appreciated it! Reviews would be nice! Sorry for any mistake! And I want to warn you that maybe the next chapter will be in few weeks... Have some classes and work that will take me a lot of time... If the rule number 6 wasn't against it, I would have appologiezed. But don't worry I will finish it! :)**


End file.
